Of Fathers and sons
by bittie752
Summary: Zane hasn't seen his father in over 15 years, but is forced to when strange thing start happening. With Jo by his side and the help of some other family members he can help undo what his father has done, this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I have written tons of nice fluffy stories lately. Now I'm going back to one with a bit more angst, so much easier to write (at least for me). This will be a Jo/Zane story that focuses on the relationship between Zane and his family. Oh and this is also cross over to Warehouse 13 because I have just gotten into that.**

**I don't own either Eureka or Warehouse 13**

"Brace for impact!" Someone yelled. Zane barley had time to register the words before the world around him exploded. The sounds of crunching metal and shattering glass filled his ears. Lights popped in front of his eyes as his head made contact with something hard and he felt rather then heard the snap of his arm as it twisted. Pain exploded through his skull and his left arm felt like it was on fire.

Moments or maybe hours later a deafening silence filled the air. Astreaus had crashed and hopefully they had successfully steered away from the town.

Someone stirred near where Zane had landed. Pushing through the pain now shooting through his body and his now useless left arm, he managed to pull the debris off of that crew member. Together they pushed their way through the chaos that had once been the ship. They quickly reached the escape hatch. In the distance Zane could see vehicles and flashing light making there way towards the crash site.

"Stay right here." He told the other man. "Keep count of how many come out." The crewman coughed and winced as he nodded. Zane motioned back inside. "I'm going back for the others." And he disappeared back into the crackling smoky interior. His head was throbbing and he had to fight to keep conscious as he help one haggard looking crew member after another to safety and fresh air. After what had to have been his tenth trip he passed a bruised and battered Holly into Carter's care. Carter wrapped a rescue blanket around Holly and handed her down the line.

Zane had turned to head back into the darkness when Carter stopped him. "We're clear Zane. Everyone's out, come on" Carter grabbed his left arm and Zane screamed in pain. Finally acquiescing to the pain, Zane saw the blackness that had been staying at his periphery take over. He heard Carter yell, "Medic! I need a medic!" before the world went black.

The first sensation that Zane recognized was warmth surrounding his right hand, the second was the stinging pain in his arm and the now dull throbbing in he head.

"Hey sleepy head, glad you're back with us." Even through the fog Zane recognized her voice.

"Jo-Jo, you're here." Relief washed over him as he opened his eyes, finding himself in the Infirmary at Global Dynamics. "I thought you left."

Jo gave him a sad smile and lifted his right hand to her lips. "I came back the minute I heard you were missing. I'm sorry."

"Here now that's all that matters." He tried to smile but grimaced. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours, most of which you were sedated. You have a very nasty concussion and a compound fracture of your left arm. You'll have a cast for about 6 weeks but you should make a full recovery."

"And everyone else?" Zane's mouth felt dry.

"Dr. Berg is still unconscious; her injuries seem to be the worst. She'll be fine though. Everyone else has been treated and released after giving their statements. All of which paint you as a hero" She beamed.

Zane rolled his eyes, he wasn't a hero, he just did what needed to be done. "When can I go home?"

"Soon, but I'm taking you back to my new house. Your apartment is still packed up and I think you'll be more comfortable with me."

"I'm sure your right." His eyes drifting shut again. "I love you Jo."

Her heart swelled. "I love you too, Zane." She kissed his cheek as he fluttered back to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Zane was sitting behind the desk in Fargo's office, scrolling through still camera shots from a security camera in Boston.<p>

"Did you find anything?" Fargo asked as he came in and sat on his couch.

Zane rubbed his face. "Nothing but more questions" yesterday Zane's mom had called after having a weird lunch with his dad. Well the fact that dad had called or had seen her was strange enough but red flags had gone off with his mom after he'd asked her some probing questions. "My dad appears to be two places at once. Jo's making some calls to a couple of contacts but it looks like he was in DC and Boston at the same time."

Fargo stood and came around to look at the computer images Zane had up. "You should call Claudia. This could be a Warehouse issue, plus shouldn't she know your dad was asking about her and her brother." Fargo pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Or better yet, just go for a visit. I know she'll be glad to see you."

"You guys still talk a lot, even with the whole Holly thing?" Zane asked.

"I'm not good at dating anyway but long distance really didn't work. Claud and I are still friends" Fargo had moved back to the couch and now propped his feet up on the table. "How are things with you and Jo?" He asked casually as he flipped through a couple things on his data pad.

"I asked her to marry me." Zane looked sheepish.

"And?" Fargo had turned his full attention back to his friend.

"And I need a favor." Zane said.

"Please don't tell me she said no and now you need to crash at my place? Not that you couldn't I just hope she didn't say no…"

"No, I need you to be my best man." Zane was grinning.

"Really? Absolutely!" Fargo made to hug him but Zane stuck out a hand instead and they shook instead. "Congrats man, I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

"Thanks Fargo, now let's get back to work on this 'dad issue' I'm having" Zane sat back down at the desk.

"I still think you should get the Warehouse guys involved." Fargo took another look at the photos.

"I think you may be right." Zane sighed, he didn't want to bring Claudia in on this but it didn't look like they had much choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I am choosing to ignore the season finale of Warehouse 13. Won't say what happens incase you haven't seen it.**

**Again I own neither show or any of it's characters.**

Jo and Zane were quietly talking to the proprietor of the small bed and breakfast in the middle of nowhere South Dakota, when the door banged open and four people entered. Claudia who had been first to barge in threw herself at the guests.

"Aww other Donovan" she hugged Zane, noting the cast on his arm.

"Hey short fry." He hugged her back.

"And Jo how are you?" She moved to hug Jo too.

"Good, you?" Jo smiled.

"Most excellent, especially when two of my favorite Eureakans stop by for a visit. Love the casual look Jo, much hotter then the power suits. And Zane what happened to the arm?" Claudia had a million questions running through her head, the biggest of which was why they were here. She was sure that would come though.

"Well I traveled a billion miles and wreaked a 20 billion dollar ship and all I got was this lousy broken arm. Cast should be off in two weeks though." Zane said slightly sheepishly.

"I want deets on that mission, from what Dougie told me it was a blast." Claudia smiled and noticed a twinkle of light coming from Jo's left hand. "Shut up." She grabbed the hand. "You gave her Grammy's ring? Oh. My. God. When did this happen."

The pair smiled. "A few days ago." Jo answered "Zane you owe me ten bucks. I told him you'd notice in less then five minutes, he said it would take you ten."

Claudia furrowed her brow. "Betting against my astute power of observation? I'm hurt Zaney, really hurt."

Artie loudly cleared his throat behind Claudia "introductions?"

"Sorry. Where are my manners? Guys this is Zane Donovan a brilliant physicist from Global Dynamics and apparently his brand new fiancée Jo Lupo, head of GD security. Jo, Zane these are my work buddies Agents Pete Lattimer, Myka Berring and Artie Neilson. And you've already met Lena."

Hand shakes were exchanged all around and they all went to sit around the dining room table.

"Ah, so you guys work for Fargo?" Pete asked. "How's are little buddy doing?"

Zane laughed, "good, busy with the fall out from our last big endeavor, but he says hello."

"So what brings you to Univille?" Myka asked. "Fargo didn't find and use another artifact did he?"

Jo snorted "No the little button pusher isn't the reason were here. Zane I'll let you explain."

Clearing his throat Zane turned to Claudia. "Few days ago my mom got a phone call from my dad asking her to meet him for lunch."

"That is weird." Claudia replied.

"How is two people having lunch weird?" Lena asked confused.

'Zane's parents haven't spoken in what 6 years?" Claudia looked at Zane form confirmation and he nodded at her before continuing.

"Not so surprisingly he had maybe one or two questions about me but he hammered her with questions about you and Joshua. She didn't give him any real answers, said he seemed well off not like him at all." Zane leaned back in his chair.

"Wait why would Zane's dad be asking questions about Claudia and her brother?" Pete was now more confused then ever.

"Because his dad is my Uncle, Zane and I are cousins." Claudia said almost dismissively. "That's not all is it? What else?"

Jo opened the bag next to her and took out several file folders handing one to every person at the table. Keeping one for herself, "we did some digging. At the exact time that Troy was having lunch with Helen in Cambridge. He was also in his office in Washington DC." She pointed out the security cam, time stamped photos in the packet. "I called in a couple of favors and verified the feeds weren't tampered with."

"So does Troy have an identical twin or something?" Myka asked.

Claudia had gone pale. "He _did_, but _my dad_ died almost 15 years ago." She bolted from the room clearly shaken. Everyone stood to follow her.

Zane waved them back down. "Let me talk to her, please. Jo, can you tell them what else we know?" he turned and followed Claudia out of the room.

"Do you think there's an artifact involved?" Artie asked.

"After years of working in Eureka there isn't much I don't believe could actually happen. But I work with scientists, they deal in facts and they don't believe in Doppelgangers or reincarnation. Fast aging clones, I know those exist but this… Look I don't know exactly what it is you guys do around here but Fargo said this was up your alley. I trust Fargo. And Claudia, Claudia is family I trust her too." Jo sighed and turned back to her folder. "Let me tell you what we know and then if this is an 'artifact' then we can go from there."

She slid a picture of two adolescents and two middle aged men one holding a small infant, into the middle of the table. "Identical twins Troy and James Donovan were born March 18, 1956. Troy married Helen Strong in August 1978 and had a son Zane in October 1980. Troy and Helen divorced in January 1992. James Donovan married Gail Simons in November 1975 and had a son Joshua in August 1976. In April 1990 they also had a daughter Claudia. This is the twins along with Joshua, Zane and Claudia the day she was born."

"Such a sweet little baby" Lena cooed.

Jo smiled again and continued. "Five years later in September 1995 James and Gail are killed in a car crash caused by a drunk driver." She slides another picture of a 19 year old Joshua, 15 year old Zane and 5 year old Claudia into the center of the table. "Thomas Donovan, Zane and Claudia's grandfather died of a heart attack in 1984, their grandmother Emma developed Alzheimer's and was put into a nursing home in 1994 and passed away in 2005. The last time Troy Donovan saw any member of his family including his ex-wife or son was the day of his brother's funeral, sixteen years ago. At least until a few days ago."

Jo paused a minute to let them take in the plethora of information she had just laid out. "Before you ask, by the time Helen found out Joshua had disappeared, Claudia was in the system and because she was no longer a relative DPS wouldn't give her any information. Zane was a relative but at the time he was a minor and then when he wasn't, let's just say he wasn't exactly the kind of guy the state would have handed Claudia over to. The first time they saw each other after Joshua's disappereance was when she came to visit Eureka. Since then they have worked to rebuild something of a family."

"Wow" Myka let out a deep breath.

"Heavy" Pete agreed as he slumped back in his chair.

Artie was carefully studying the material that Jo had provided him. He flipped the pages back and forth a few times. "Dr. Helen Strong? World renowned expert on ancient Mesopotamia?"

Jo nodded, "the very same."

"And Dr. Troy Donovan, archeologist?" Artie probed.

"Yes" Jo answered.

"Did he just get back from any digs?" Artie still had not lifted his eyes.

Jo flipped through her own notes. "Yes," her finger traced the text, "six month dig in Turkey, arrived back in DC two weeks ago." Her phone chirped. Looking down and seeing Fargo's name she said "if you will excuse me for just one minute. I really need to take this."

Artie nodded and went back to the file.

"So what do you think?" Myka asked Artie when Jo had cleared the room. "Did you know about this cousin from Eureka?"

"I think there could definitely be an artifact involved. The guy is a famous archeologist; they tend to be artifact prone. And as for the cousin, of course I knew. Claudia didn't want to talk much about it so I gave her space." Artie flipped his glasses up to get a better look at one of the pictures in the file."

Pete leaned forward. "What do we know about these two?" he waved a hand at the seats Jo and Zane had occupied. "They look so familiar, but I can't place them. She is smoking hot though, wowzer."

Myka hit his arm "She's engaged."

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate" Pete rubbed his arm "Do you think we can trust them?"

Artie looked up from his notes, "Well I think so. Jo graduated…"

"Top of my class at West Point," Jo had reentered the room and was leaning in the door way. "Then I went on to have a very distinguished career with the Army Rangers. At least until a bullet to the thigh caused an early retirement. Soon there after I was hired as Deputy Sheriff and eventually became Head of Security for Global. Three older brothers, all Special Forces, my father is an Army Colonel, my mother is deceased." She paused.

"Zane has been kicked out of more Ivy League schools then most people could ever dream of being accepted into. Arrested and convicted of cyber crimes. Sent to Eureka on qualified parole, where he spent a couple years being a general pain in the ass. Recently turned over a new leaf and received a full pardon from the pentagon. He is also a hero of the Astreaus mission, saved the crew and the town. There is no one better to have in your corner then Zane Donovan. Thinks on his feet and is smarter then just about everyone I know. And working in a town where and IQ of below 160 almost requires you to wear a dunce cap, that says a lot. But I am sure that you already knew all of that, right Artie?"

"That I did, Vincent really is a gossip." Artie snorted.

"Absolutely," Jo smiled. "He sent a box of treats for you. It's in the car."

"Maize kernels?" Artie asked hopefully.

"Naturally," Jo laughed.

"Bless you." Artie rubbed his hands together. "You guys are in for a treat."

* * *

><p>Zane found Claudia out back sitting on a two seater porch swing. She scooted over nonverbaly asking him to sit.<p>

"Whatcha thinking about?" He nudged her with his shoulder.

"That something hinky is going on and that an artifact could be involved." Claudia sighed, "And if an artifact is involved there could be some very bad mojo going on. It could be anything from reincarnation to astral projection." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Are you nervous about seeing your dad again?" Claudia asked.

Zane snorted "the man who abandoned me and my mom? Nah."

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously dude? Not buying it."

"Well maybe, ok a lot. I'm not sure you know this but being abandoned by my dad kinda screwed me up, and I just started getting my life back on track."

"Shocking." Claudia gave him a big smile. "You know I like Pete and all but he is a bit of a ladies man. I'm not sure we should leave him in there with Jo for too long."

Smirking Zane retorted "Don't worry, Jo will let him know if he crosses the line."

"How?"

At that moment Pete screamed loudly "OWWW!"

"Like that." Zane laughed again. "We better go back in and save his butt. I really don't want Jo arrested for assault on a federal agent."

"I'm pretty sure Myka would testify on her behalf." Claudia followed Zane back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neither Eureka or Warehouse belong to me. I'm just messing around **

"I like her." Myka said as she helped Pete to his feet.

"Jo is pretty badass." Claudia agreed as she and Zane reentered the room. "And one who doesn't take crap from anyone." She looked pointedly at Pete

"That hurt." Pete shook his wrist as he stood up. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend…"

"Well next time you will watch you mouth around our guests." Lena admonished. "And definitly around guests who are engaged, to Claudia's cousin."

"Especially ones that could kill you at least a dozen ways" Artie was digging through the treat box that he had retrieved from Jo and Zane's car. "And is on our side." He pulled out a bag of Maize kernels.

Zane snaked an arm around Jo's waist. "Oh I can see at least 19 ways to kill you and I'm not really looking." Jo smirked at Pete as she said it.

Zane's lips brushed her ear. "You are so hot Jo-Jo." His words were meant only for her. She rewarded him with a sexy smile Artie clapped his hands "Pete, Myka, Claudia go pack. Let's start with Dr. Strong i Boston. I want you on the next flight. Oh and see if she'll autograph a book for me. I'll grab you one of mine."

"Mom loves fans. I'm sure she'll be more then happy to sign one for you. Oh don't worry about flight; we have a private GD plane atanding by." Zane smirked.

"Won't you get in trouble using it for personal reasons?" Myka paused as she was walking out of the room.

Zane shrugged. "Nah, we're flight testing my new engine designs. We can do a full cross country flight on 20 gallons of fuel. Plus Fargo said he owed you guys after the tea set incident. I'm hoping you guys will fill us in because he's been surprisingly tight lipped on that one."

Claudia's eyes lit up. "Dude you have to show me the specs on that. What kinda fuel are you using?"

"And more importantly is that thing going to crash?" Pete looked worried, Myka's face showed signs of distress too.

Jo snorted, remembering being that skeptical of GD technology, once, a long time ago. Hell maybe not so long ago remembering the P.A.L.S.

"Nah, the plane has a couple dozen flights under its belt. We're just testing a few of the minor tweaks I made before it goes to the DOD next month. Nothing to worry about" Zane assured them.

Claudia looked excited. Myka and Pete both still looked a little worried.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the group found themselves in flight on the way to Logan International airport. Pete had fallen asleep, Myka was studying the case file again, and Zane was rapidly drumming on his data pad. Claudia leaned over to Jo, "So tell me about Holly."<p>

The corners of Zane's mouth twitched up but he pretended to not be paying attention. The description he had given of Holly was simply, smart, cute and a little weird. Jo looked pensive and Claudia continued. "I've heard Doug's opinion and I've hear Zane's limited opinion, but dish, Please?"

Jo heaved a heavy sigh; she really didn't want to be caught in between this. "Holly is socially awkward, but brilliant. And when you get to know her she's actually really sweet and kind of funny in her own way. Basically she the female Fargo."

Claudia laughed but her mouth quickly turned downward. "Is she good for him? I mean she's not just you know using him? Look I know he and I would have worked. Eureka, Univille too far apart. Neither one of us would give up our careers for the other. But I still care about him."

It was obvious just how much Claudia still cares aboutFargo. "I think they are good for each other," Jo said as she put a hand on Claudia's arm. "I think you would like her. You can judge for yourself at the wedding."

Zane turned to Myka wanting to change a clearly uncomfortable subject. "What are you thinking this is?"

"Could be anything at this point Lincoln's death mask, energy pearl of the Taoists…" Myka was flipping through yet more papers.

Zane rolled his eyes "You guys really believe in all that crap?"

"You'll have to forgive Zane; he doesn't believe in anything more then tachyons, particle accelerators and the laws of physics." Jo said.

"No what I don't believe in are things I can't prove scientifically. I think my dad just got wrapped up in some weird experiment or something logically explained by science. And the laws of physics were made to be broken." Zane defended.

Jo laughed. "Sorry, I'm just thinking of all the crazy ass things that have happened to me that could be 'logically' explained by science."

"Ten bucks says if there is an artifact involved we can make 'Other Donovan' a believer in freaky and weird before you two head home." Claudia added holding out a hand.

"You're on." Jo shook on it.

The rest of the flight was spent swapping horror stories about artifacts and experiments. And thanks to a good tail wind, the plane landed at the airport slightly ahead of schedule. "Dr. Donovan." The pilot stepped out of the cockpit as the group prepared to deplane. "Your car should be waiting for you and I know that this was supposed to be a short stop but the weather is taking a turn for the worse. You may want to take your bags just to be on the safe side. Not that I couldn't fly in a blizzard but FAA regs you know, we may get grounded."

Zane liked the pilot, former US Air Force, who liked to push limits and loved trying anything Zane would pass his way. "Thanks Dean. Let us know if and when the close the airport."

The group stepped off the plane into a bitterly cold New Englandday. A black Expedition pulled up next to the plane. A pretty blond woman stepped out, "Chief Lupo a pleasure to see you again. Is Dr. Fargo not accompanying you this trip?"

"Not this time Marsha, this isn't a recruitment trip. More of a family visit." Jo took the clip board Marsha had proffered and signed for the vehicle.

"Key's are in the ignition, just leave the car here when you're done and give us a call. I'll come get it. Enjoy your visit. I hope the weather holds out." She took the clip board back and turned towards the terminal.

Zane and Pete were loading the luggage into the back. Claudia and Myka had been watching the exchange. "Come here often?" Myka asked. And Claudia tried to hide her giggle.

Jo cocked her head to side "Fargo and I make a trip out here every few months. Global has a special relationship with prestigious schools and concierge people like Marsha are paid to remember the names of all of their clients. Not trying to impress, just to make our outing a little easier. Oh and shotgun." She grinned at the pair.

Zane was standing next to the driver's side door. "Ladies are we going to stand around all day and freeze to death? Or shall we go?" One side of his mouth twitched up as a light snow began to fall.

"Sounds like a plan. How far is Helen's place from here?" Jo got into the front passenger seat while Pete, Myka and Claudia climbed into the back.

"About twenty minutes depending on traffic." Zane's finger's interlaced with Jo's, one playing absent mindedly with her engagement ring. Knowing how nervous he must be Jo squeezed back. This was the first time Jo was meeting his mom, at least in this timeline. And even though the circumstances weren't ideal she knew that was only one cause of his anxiety. No the prospect of seeing and talking to his father again was terrifying him in a way she had never seen him react before, ever.

"Did you call Zoe? Let her know we were going to be in town." Zane asked.

"I did, on the plane. She's actually going to be in Vermont with a few friends and is very sorry to miss us. But she will be home in two weeks for Thanksgiving and will catch us then." Behind her in the backseat she heard the Warehouse guys checking in with Artie. Discussing different possibilities of artifacts that could be causing the doppelgangers, arguing about different scenarios. Jo turned her attention back to Zane. "You OK?" She asked, "honestly."

Zane sighed, the one thing they had promised each other above all else was honesty. "Not really. What do I say to him when I see him again? 'Hey dad, remember me? I'm the kid you haven't seen in sixteen years.' That may not go over well." He continued to navigate through the congested streets. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. "But you're here, just that makes it better."

"Today we can just focus on seeing your mom. That's a happy thought, right?"

"As long as she likes you" Zane teased.

"She liked me before and this time I got you pardoned. Let's hope she does this time too, even though you probably spent years complaining about me." The briefest flash of apprehension crossed her face before she could realize it and place the mask back up.

"Mom's pretty smart. She knows a negative attention cycle when she sees one, having spent the last 30 plus years locked in one with either me or my father. Plus I've been talking you up a lot since Founders Day." He squeezed her hand again and turned down the street he grew up on, as the snow began to fall harder almost obscuring his view. "Almost there." He told the passengers.

"Good" Pete responded. "It's getting a little cramped back here."

Zane pulled into the drive way of a colonial style house. Claudia leaned forward. "Wait I remember this place." A large grin was now plastered to her face.

"Well you did spend a lot of time here before your folks moved to Chicago." Zane grinned back at her after putting the car in park. "Come on, I know mom is eager to see you again."


	4. Chapter 4

The key clicked softly in the front door lock and Zane replaced the key ring into his pocket.

"Keys," Jo scoffed. "What is this 1947?"

Zane flashed her a grin before opening the door. "Mom? We're home. Where are you?" Zane set his computer bag next to the table in the entryway, obviously he had done something similar a thousand times. He then stepped forward and everyone trailed in behind him.

"I'm here." A tall middle aged woman with auburn hair came around the corner. She had a bright smile, Zane's smile. "It has been way to long my love." She pulled Zane into a tight hug and kissed his cheek. Turning to Jo she said, "And you must be Josefina or do you prefer just Jo? Oh your pictures don't do you justice." She pulled Jo into a hug, a mother's hug. The kind that warms you to the tips of your toes, it had been a long time since Jo had been hugged like that. Helen released Jo.

"Please just call me Jo, Dr. Strong." Jo replied.

"Oh none of that Dr. business, it's Helen or mom if you would like." Helen's eyes twinkled at Jo, obviously happy at her and Zane's engagement.

Jo blushed slightly and Zane grabbed her hand pulling her aside.

"Claudia, you are so grown up and you look so much like your mother." Helen pulled Claudia into the tightest hug of all and Claudia's face turned beet red. "It is so good to see you."

"You too Aunt Helen" Claudia wiped a tear from her eyes. She turned and kept one arm around her aunt. "I would like you to meet my work buddies, Agents Pete Lattimer and Myka Berring."

Hand shakes and 'nice to meet yous' were exchanged. "Why don't we go into the living room and I can answer what ever questions you guys have." Helen indicated the large room on the other side of the entry way. "I'm still not exactly sure what you guys are looking for."

Jo and Zane settled onto a love seat, his right arm around her shoulders. Claudia and Helen sat on the couch. Pete and Myka took the two wing back chairs facing the couch.

"So what do you want to know?" Helen asked.

Myka looked out the window at the now near blizzard raging outside. "Well it looks like we have some time. Why don't we start with what you can tell us about your ex husband and then what happened when you met for lunch the other day."

Helen heaved a big sigh. "I met Troy Donovan spring break of our Freshman year at Boston College, 1975. We were on a trip class Egypt to study ancient tombs. I was an ancient history major and he was studying archeology. He was charming, fun, reckless and devlishly handsome. I fell head over heels for his charms. We dated off and on for 3 years before getting married. We had Zane two years after that, best thing that man ever gave me." She gave Zane a watery smile.

She turned to Claudia. "When Troy and I met, his brother was studying physics at MIT. I introduced James to my best friend Gail. Gail grew up three doors down from here; this is my childhood home too, we had known each other since we were eight. Your parents were introduced in May and married in November. Joshua was born 10 months later. Troy and James could not have been more different. Troy was focused on his work, barley having time for his family. James was always willing to make time for Joshua and even Zane, taking both of them to his lab. Spending time with both the boys, probably why both are physicists, Troy was more concerned with traveling for his digs.

"When Claudia was four James got a job at Northwestern and moved the family to Chicago. A year later James and Gail," She paused wiping a tear from her eye with her hand. "Were killed in that crash. Thankfully Claudia got out with just a broken wrist. But Troy just lost it, I know that losing your twin must be hard but it was like something snapped. We had been divorced a year but he still checked in on Zane, saw him for holidays. After James died, Troy withdrew from the world. He quit his job at the Smithsonian and went to work for some private company, obsessed with finding something. I'm not sure what. Troy stopped coming by, stopped calling, if we talked I called him. Until last week I hadn't seen him since his brother's funeral. He didn't even come to his own mother's service, too busy on a dig he said."

Zane had stood and pulled a handkerchief out of a bureau drawer and handed it to his mom before sitting back down.

"Thank you dear." Helen patted her damp eyes. "A few days a go Troy called and asked to go to lunch wanting to catch up. It was odd but I figured he had finally grown up and decided to get back in touch with family. I know he hasn't talked to Zane since he moved to Eureka. Only he wasn't really interested in talking about Zane. He asked questions about Claudia and Joshua's whereabouts. How they were, when I had last seen them, I didn't even know how he would have heard about Joshua being back. I lied and told him that I had no idea where they were and that I hadn't spoken to either of them in years. I mean I talk to Joshua at least once a month but I was creeped out by the urgency of the questions. After all these years, why was it so important to find the kids now?"

"Was there anything particularly strange about his behavior? Ticks? Phrases that he repeated? Was he wearing anything unusual?" Myka probed cautiously.

Helen contemplated the question for a moment. "He's an archeologist so he always has some weird artifact with him. He had a strange necklace but no ticks or phrases, just I don't know desperation maybe. Troy Donovan is many things, pompous, narcissistic, a bad husband and a terrible father." She looked again at Zane. "But I have never, ever been afraid of him, not until the other day."

Jo felt Zane's whole body stiffen; his right hand gripped her shoulder tightly. She turned to look at him noticing his jaw tightly clenched. She reached her left hand across his lap and grabbed his left hand giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked at her and gave her a very small sad smile and almost immediately began fidgeting with her engagement ring. This had quickly become a tell for when he was anxious.

This must be incredibly difficult for him. Very rarely did he ever share things about his past and here was his mom airing the family's dirty laundry. Hell, it had been like pulling teeth to get him to tell her any of this, in either timeline. Sure he knew that he would have to let the past come out when he brought Claudia and her team in on this, but the pain that was caused by opening old wounds must be killing him.

Zane's phone chirped and he moved his arm from around Jo's shoulders to remove it from his pocket. He sighed and typed something quickly in reply. "Well it looks like they closed the airport and we are going to be stranded here tonight. Mom I hope you don't us crashing here."

Helen wiped her eyes one last time and straightened her back, composing herself. "Of course sweetheart, you may want to pull your car into the garage or you'll have an icicle in the morning."

"I can help with the bags." Pete offered and he and Zane stepped out side to brave the falling snow.

"Great," Helen said. She and Claudia sat on the couch talking, while Myka listened. Jo meanwhile stood and took in the pictures in the room. She had never been here before. In the old time line Helen had visited twice and the three of them had once gone on a weekend trip to Vegas. Helen really was a ton of fun and so much like her son in personality and proclivity for trouble. Jo had never been more hungover in her life then after a night out a the bar with Helen.

However Zane took after his father in appearance. Sometimes while looking at the photo's Jo had to remind herself she was looking at Troy or James but not Zane.

The pictures on the walls showed Zane growing up, some included the both of his parents (especially the oldest ones), some just him and his mom, some the entire Donovan clan including a boy slightly older then Zane (Joshua) and his aunt and uncle. Zane didn't talk about his childhood much, about as much as she talked about hers. It was obvious that he was loved but she could almost feel the emptiness left by his AWOL father. It was the same way she felt about her missing mother.

The front door opened once again and both Pete and Zane stomped the snow off their shoes before coming back into the living room.

"Zane dear, why don't we put Myka and Claudia in your old room, it has the two twin beds. Pete can have the upstairs guest room and you and Jo can take the downstairs one. After you get everyone settled, there is a box in the hall closet for Claudia and then can you start a fire?" Helen instructed

"In the fireplace and no flame throwers" Jo mumbled a little too loudly. Zane shot her a look, was she ever going to let him forget that? Probably not, if he was honest about it she would probably bring it up at their fiftieth wedding anniversary.

"Oh I have to hear that story." Pete smiled.

"Maybe later," Helen said. "Jo would you mind helping me get dinner started?"

"No problem." Jo turned and followed her future mother-in-law out of the room as the remaining members of the party trudged up the stairs.

**A/N ok so I make several mentions to Zane playing with Jo's engagement ring, this is something that my husband does when he's anxious about anything. I asked him why he did it once and he said it was just because he knew if I was wearing that ring it meant that I loved him and it calmed him down. Sometimes I think I married my own prince charming :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own Eureka or anything else really. **

Years of military training made it easy to know when someone was watching her, or in this case when she was being studied. Oh Helen was trying to be subtle only looking when Jo turned her attention to chopping vegetables or seasoning the tomato sauce for the lasagna. Jo put the dish in the oven and turned to face Zane's mom.

"What changed?" Helen crossed her arms, no longer hiding her stare.

Jo crinkled her forehead. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

Helen smiled maybe a little warily. "For years, every week I heard my son complain that you wouldn't even give him a chance. He only ever spoke about his work and the pranks he played to get you to pay attention to him. I told him to knock it off and maybe you would, but he's stubborn." Helen's smile widened a bit. "One day everything changed. Zane said you put your reputation on the line to stop him from going back to jail. And you were the driving force behind his pardon. Not that I'm really complaining, but I would like to know what changed?"

Jo smiled back. "The stuff Zane pulled was childish and he didn't deserve to go back to prison for something he didn't do. As for what changed" Jo sighed. "The details are classified, but in one of our crazy experiments gone wrong, I got a glimpse. A glimpse of what life would be like if I simply trusted Zane instead of trying to make him earn that trust. I've always prided myself on reading people and I always knew that Zane didn't have to be that guy. It just took me way too long to figure out that I had to let him grow instead of trying to force him too."

"Zane is nothing like his father." Helen looked worried.

Trying to be reassuring, Jo placed a hand on Helen's arm. "I know that. The real question is..,"

"Does he?" They both said at the same time.

Helen reached over and squeezed Jo's hand. "You understand him, don't you?"

"Oh no I would never claim to understand him or what goes through his brilliant head, but I love him. I believe in him and I have faith in him." Jo squeezed back.

"I think Zane is incredibly lucky to have you."

"No. I'm the lucky one; please don't tell him I said that though." They both heartily laughed. the tension leaving the room.

"His ego really is too big, isn't it?" Helen managed to push out through the laughter, both women doubled over in laughter again.

At the sound of the laughter Zane poked his head into the kitchen. "I hope this means the interrogation is over?"

"I was making dinner, not interrogating anyone." Jo held up her hands in surrender. "What about you?" She looked at Helen, trying to compose herself and failing miserably.

"That's right dear; we were just making dinner and maybe sharing stories." Helen held her hand over her mouth to suppress another giggle. "Jo, remind me later to show you those pictures of Zane that I told you about. I think you will get a kick out of them, couldn't keep clothes on him until he was ten. I will go check on our guests" She headed towards the living room.

"Mom. Mom! You said you were going to get rid of those." Zane had gone pale.

Once again Jo couldn't contain the laughter. "Relax, she was kidding. Besides I've already seen them. The baby ones were adorable, and I really loved the one of you as a naked tiger."

"I'll kill her." All the color was now gone from his face now.

"For what showing me pictures in the other timeline." Jo had dropped her voice low. "Besides it inspired us to make some more recent pictures of our own last time. Maybe we can do that again."

Zane wrapped her in his arms, "I knew there was a reason I loved you." He nipped at her neck.

She pushed away slightly, "We are in your mother's kitchen. None of that." Zane mock pouted sticking out his bottom lip. "At least not until bedtime." She acquiesced. Zane placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Mom likes you." He beamed.

"Proably because she was worried you would never settle down, so she'll accept just about anyone."

"Trust me she likes you and who could blame her babe. You are pretty awesome." Zane kissed her for a minute or two before Jo pulled back.

"We had better get back in there." Jo said as she headed for the door. "Don't worry we have plenty of time for fun… later." She smiled seductively and left the room, Zane two steps behind her.

In the living room Claudia was going through the box of pictures and memorabilia Helen had put together for her. "Oh there are two more things." Helen went to a small wall safe hidden behind a picture and extracted two jewelry boxes. "These are for you. " She handed the boxes over to Claudia. "The necklace is one that your mother gave me for my eighteenth birthday. I want you to have it."

Claudia took the simple gold chain out of the box and slipped it around her neck. "Thank you." She said to her aunt and she opened the smaller ring box.

"That ring, my dear is very special." Helen began.

Zane and Jo settled back into the loveseat. "I love this story." Zane whispered in Jo's ear.

"That ring originally belonged to your great- great grandfather, Joseph. Your Grandmother Emma's grandfather. In 1912 when her mother, Elizabeth was very young, the family decided it was time to immigrate to America from Ireland. Several other members of the family had already settled here. Unfortunately the ship they chose for their voyage to the new world became infamous." Helen paused for dramatic effect and Jo could just imagine her telling this as a bedtime story.

Claudia clutched the ring in her hand. "Shut up, this is the Titanic ring. You're giving me the Titanic ring?"

Helen smiled and nodded. "Well Grandma Emma left it to you in her will. I've just been keeping it safe."

"Wait, what's the rest of the story?" Pete asked.

Helen continued. "Your Great-great grandmother Victoria, Elizabeth and the two younger sons had the chance to get in a life boat. Joseph insisted they go but Victoria didn't want to leave him behind. Knowing his family had one chance to get off the ship, Joseph switched wedding rings with Victoria saying that at least she would always have a symbol of their love and that he would always be with her and vice versa. Joseph's body was never found. Victoria wore the ring around her neck everyday until the day your grand parents were married. Victoria passed it to Emma and she gave it to Thomas and now Claudia it's yours."

Claudia took the necklace from around her neck and slid the ring on it. "This is amazing." She was clearly overwhelmed at the token. Pete and Myka examined the ring, no doubt later they would check to see if it was one of their mysterious artifacts and not just a family heirloom. Jo took more notice of the fact that Zane seemed distracted then the conversation around her. Sure she joined in at times but Zane was strangely quiet, so unlike him.

Later when dinner was served Jo hoped Zane would come around. Instead he picked at his food and his face showed concentration, like when he was solving a complex equation.

Pete helped himself to seconds. "This is really great, Helen."

"Thank you Pete, but I can't take the credit. Jo made the lasagna." she jerked her head in Jo's direction.

Pete dug into another bite. "Do you have any sisters, Jo? Because if you do I want to meet them."

"Just brother's, sorry." Jo smiled. "It's my mom's recipe. One of my lesser known skills. I haven't much need to cook in the last few years, with Vincent at Cafe Diem and the living at SARAH." Jo explained.

"SARAH is the smart house that Doug created, right?" Claudia asked. "I thought you only moved in there after the rocket blew up your house?"

"I did and my new house was just finished a few weeks ago."

"Took them long enough to rebuild." Claudia snorted.

A real smile passed Zane's lips. "Well the first rebuild was finished 6 months ago."

"It was such a pretty house too." Jo lamented. "Or it was until Zane burned it down."

"He didn't." Helen gasped.

Chuckling Jo said, "he did, with a flame thrower."

"At least I didn't shoot Carter." Zane smirked.

After many outcries from the others at the table Jo and Zane told the tale of Holly and her first day in Eureka.

* * *

><p>The table was cleared and the dishes were done. Retreating into the guest room he would be sharing with Jo, Zane put on his Petro-tek jacket and hat. The house that had always been home to him was feeling oppressive tonight. Slipping past the boisterous group he made his way outside.<p>

Zane zipped his jacket up all the way and crossed his arms. He stood on the back patio, snow falling around him, stairing blankliy into the backyard. Images kept flashing through his mind. For the last few weeks, ok maybe longer, he had been planning on building a life with Jo, building a family. Children had never been in his plans before, however the thought of a little girl, one who looked a lot like Jo but with his eyes kept coming to mind. A little girl dancing in a tutu or sitting on his lap while he read her a story, his heart clenched at the images. What if he turned out to be the crappy dad his father was? He had fought so hard to get Jo to give him a chance. What if he let her down too?

"Do you want to talk about it?'" Jo asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

Heaving a sigh Zane pulled her hat down over the tops of her ears, snow already dusting the top of it. It's not that he didn't want to be honest with her about how he was feeling. In fact he needed to talk to her about this, needed her reassurance. "What my mom said earlier about my dad. Reckless, pompous, narcissistic, I'm all those things. I don't want to be like him Jo. I don't want to be a bad husband or a terrible father." His eyes searched her face. "Do you think I'll be like that?"

Jo stared at him; a flash of shock momentarily crossed her face. "No, I don't think you will Zane. Remember she also called him fun, charming and devilishly handsome. Those I buy."

"But I'm just like him babe." Zane looked truly worried.

Jo snuggled into him. "Maybe on the surface, underneath though you are much more like your mom."

"What if it's genetic? And I'm doomed to be a bad husband and terrible father?"

Slowly and carefully Jo chose her words. "There is no way you would be, I just know it. The fact that you are so worried about this makes me sure, you always get what you want and if you want to be a family man then you will be. As for genetics your Uncle James had the exact same DNA and he was an amazing father right?"

He nodded "But…" He started to interrupt.

"Stop, please. One of the things I love about you the most is the way you never take the easy way out. You fight for the things and the people you love. It's how you got chosen for Titan and its how you made me fall in love with you." Pausing she carressed his cheek. "Look you know how much your dad hurt your mom and you know how it felt to be the kid that whose dad was never around. So I don't think you would ever do that to me or any kids we _may_ have." She leaned in and kissed him softly her lips cold from the bitter air. "Plus you know if you hurt my kid I will break your knee caps."

Zane deepened while wrapping her tightly in his arms. "I love you Jo-Jo. And it's not _if_ we have kids, it's _when_."

A smile drifted across her face. "Did I just hear Zane Donovan tell me that he wants children or am I hallucinating from the cold?"

Since he wasn't privy to events from the other timeline Zane sometimes didn't know if Jo was joking or not. "Other me didn't want kids?" Even for a guy who a year ago didn't want a marriage or children, the thought of a Zane who had been with Jo for years and who _proposed_ not wanting everything he was now imagining was preposterous.

Swallowing hard Jo looked down at Zane's chest. "We never talked about kids. We never talked about a lot of things."

Hooking a finger under her chin up, "then I'm glad you gave us a do over." They smiled at each other.

Jo took both his hands in hers. "Your hands are like ice, let's get inside and warm you up. Since the ice fungus I can't stand to see you cold." Zane looked at her confused. "I'll explain later, come back inside."

Myka, Claudia and Helen stood watching the pair out the window. "Those two are so sweet they are giving me a cavity." Claudia said. "But their babies are going to be stinking adorable."

"Oh you have to show me pictures whent they do have them. I love babies." Myka looked a little whistful.

Happy that her son had found the love of his life Helen sighed. "At least I don't have to hear him whine about how she is the only woman to not fall at his feet."

**A/N I know this is a story about Zane and his dad and we're getting there I promise. I just really wanted to cover Zane's backstory and show him dealing with his demons. The next chapter will get father and son in the same city at least.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still don't own anything and it looks like Santa isn't going to bring it to me for Christmas.**

Very early the next morning Jo awoke wrapped in Zane's arms. His steady breathing and the warmth of his body washing a peaceful comfort over Jo, wrapping her in a loving cocoon that she didn't ever want to leave. Groaning Jo rolled out of the warmth and into the slightly chilly room, she quickly dressed in her sweats and pulled on her sneakers.

"Morning beautiful, going for a run?" Zane had woken up and rolled over watching her dress. "Want me to come with?" He asked as he yawned.

Jo leaned on the bed and kissed him, "Nah get some more sleep, be back in an hour."

His eyes were already starting to close, "Love you babe."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Love you too," she said back but he was already asleep again. Pulling on her hat and gloves Jo slipped out of the bedroom. She was heading for the front door when she heard laughter coming from the kitchen, so turned and headed that way instead. Huddled around the kitchen table she found Helen and Claudia giggling over a photo album.

"Hey Jo," Claudia said noticing the newcomer. "Where are you headed?"

"Morning run" Jo replied.

Helen looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my, I can't believe we've been up all night. Time flies…" She waved her hand to the open album. "Little early for a run isn't it, my dear? Aren't you still on west coast time?"

Shrugging Jo answered. "Growing up a military brat and multiple deployments myself made my internal clock easy to reset, very little jet lag. As for the run it's a great way to start any day."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "It's also like freezing outside with a foot of snow. Do you want to freeze to death?"

Holding up her watch Jo said "Biometric monitoring of heart rate, blood pressure and core body temperature, any time anomalies are registered for more then a minute it sends out a GPS distress call."

"Wicked, where can I get one of those?" Claudia asked.

"I'll send you one for Christmas. For now I'm gonna go on my run, I have a feeling we are going to be traveling again soon. So who knows when I'll get another chance, right?" Jo waved at the duo and left the kitchen. Helen saying "be safe dear" as she left.

After the front door shut, Claudia turned to Helen. "I really like her. A good match for Zane, she won't take his crap."

Snorting Helen nodded, "I'm sure there could be a better match for either of them."

An hour and a half later Jo was stomping the snow off her shoes as she reentered the house. The run had done wonders for clearing her mind. The last few days had been hell on her emotions. First Zane had proposed and she not only hadn't frozen, she had emphatically said yes. Then his mom had called in a panic and since then Jo had learned more about Zane's past then she ever had in either timeline.

Zane had stepped out of the kitchen when he heard the front door shut. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her nose and then her lips. "You are freezing. Did you have a nice run?" Jo nodded. "Airport is open again and breakfast is almost ready. You have time for a hot shower."

His fingers found the ticklish spot on her side and she giggled. She hated when she giggled like that but knew that he loved it. Rolling her eyes she pushed away. "Thank you, I'll make it a quick one." A quick kiss on his cheek and she trotted off to the bathroom for a shower.

Fifteen minutes later Jo was clean and the last vestiges of cold from her run had been shed. She entered the kitchen and was greeted by the group gathered around the table. Helen and Claudia were now showing signs of fatigue from their all night gab fest. Zane had pulled out a chair at the table and slid a plate of eggs bacon and toast in front of her. Jo rolled her eyes and he cast her a charming grin while he also placed a smoothie next to the plate. Smiling Jo grabbed the smoothie, her breakfast of choice. "Thank you."

"I wish all of you didn't have to go so soon." Helen sighed.

"You will just have to come visit soon. There are so many things that I am going to need help planning for the wedding." Jo smiled at her soon to be mother-in-law.

"And you can totally come visit Univille. I'm sure Artie would love to talk your ear off about ancient Mesopotamia." Claudia added.

Helen covered Claudia's hand with her own. "I would like that very much."

After breakfast the group reluctantly packed the car to leave.

Helen hugged Myka, Pete and Claudia in turn, lingering on Claudia. She whispered something in her niece's ear and Claudia laughed.

Wrapping Jo in a tight hug, Helen said to her "it was so lovely to finally get to meet sweetheart. Take care of yourself."

Jo smiled "Come visit for Christmas, ok?"

"I think I may just do that." Helen kissed her cheek and turned to Zane. He held his arms out to her and smiled. "Let's not go so long between visits love."

"Yes mom." Zane kissed her cheek.

"And make sure you don't screw things up with Jo. I really like that girl."

"Yes mom." He hugged her again. "See you at Christmas mom, either you come to us or we'll come to you." Helen patted his cheek and said one last goodbye as she walked the group outside.

In the car on the way to the airport Zane was quiet. He held Jo's hand and fidgeted once again with her ring. She squeezed back, hard knowing this must be pure hell. Sure the visit with his mom had been great and she loved seeing him as a momma's boy. The corners of her mouth twitched at that thought. Most of the time he could be cocky and arrogant but around Helen he was more of a gentleman then she had ever seen. Now, however they were on their way to catch a plane to see his dad. Openly staring at him, she the muscles in his jaw clench.

At the airport Zane helped Pete load the bags. He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck as he boarded the plane. Dean had stepped out of the cockpit and Zane gave him a few last minute instructions before taking his seat next to Jo. She was once again talking to Myka, Claudia had already fallen asleep and Pete was pulling out a comic book to read. All of them were so calm, well Claudia would be slightly nervous if she wasn't so exhausted. Of course none of them really had any reason to be nervous, none of them were about to live out a moment they had been dreading for years. Hell a moment, a confrontation that he hoped would never happen. Deciding he needed a distraction, he pulled out his lap top and worked on one of his research papers.

Even with his eyes focused on the screen, out of his periphery he knew Jo kept casting glances his way. She was worried about him and he knew it. She wouldn't push though, just send him glances, squeeze his hand and been there if he needed to talk. Part of him wished she would stop _worrying_ about him, another part was elated that she _cared_ so much. No one other then his mom had ever cared about him the way Jo did, Troy Donovan certainly didn't care that much about his son.

"What's the name of this private company Troy works for again?" Pete asked Myka.

Checking the file, which Zane would have thought she memorized by now. "Distant Horizons, a privately funded research facility that tends to be more of a treasure hunting group then into legitimate research" Myka replied.

Zane snorted; of course his dad was a sell out. Sure Zane had developed some stuff for uses other then pure science or even for fun, especially before Founder's Day. That had been more like indentured servitude though. Since the 1947 incident he had been given a lot more lattitude and had been allowed to focus on his passions instead of money making opportunities. Lost in his own thoughts Zane hadn't even noticed that they were on final approach, until Jo made him put away his laptop.

Some time later they had piled into another car and were stuck in the congestion known as DC traffic. As Zane navigated to the address of his father's lab, they passed Arlington National Cemetery. Jo's shoulder stiffened and her fingers touched the cool glass of the window.

"How many?" Pete asked from the backseat.

Trying to relax her shoulders she rolled them and cleared her throat. "Four. You?" She looked into the backseat at Pete.

Clearing his throat he replied, "seven… Marines, Gulf War."

"Hoo Rah." She smiled sadly. "Army Rangers, Afghanistan."

"Rangers lead the way." He answered back.

The car became eerily quiet for a few minutes until Myka's curiosity got the better of her. "What are you two talking about?"

Swallowing hard Pete closed his eyes. "How many men whose deaths you feel responsible for."

Zane reached across the consol and took Jo's hand interlacing their fingers. Claudia slipped a hand into Pete's and squeezed. Pete gave her a sad smile and squeezed back.

"It's fine" Jo said looking at Zane.

"Yeah, fine" Pete agreed. Still the rest of the ride to Troy Donovan's office building was quiet.

The parking lot of the building complex has almost deserted when Zane pulled into a spot close to the door. Pete, Myka and Claudia filled out of the back seat of the SUV. Zane's hands gripped the steering wheel his breathing ragged. Jo studied him for a moment and then laid her hand on his thigh just above the knee and squeezed. "Do you need a minute?" She finally asked.

"Sixteen years, Jo. I haven't seen the man in sixteen years; maybe it would be different if he was seeking me out. But who knows how long it would be before I saw him again, if I ever did." He took a couple deep breaths.

"Do you want Pete and Myka to go in and question him? You don't have to do this." Jo squeezed his leg again.

Zane closed his eyes and shook his head violently. "No, I do have to do this. I need to do this. He's been gone more then half my life, I have questions and he is the only one with the answers." Letting go of the steering wheel he exited the SUV and waited for Jo to join him. Tightly grasping her hand the group walked through the door of _Distant __Horizons_. Striding to the front desk Zane smiled sweetly at the receptionist. "Hello, I'm here to see my father Dr. Troy Donovan."

Someone behind them dropped something heavy and it echoed loudly as it clattered to the floor. "Zane? Oh my God Zane, you're here."


	7. Chapter 7

_Striding to the front desk Zane smiled sweetly at the receptionist. "Hello, I'm here to see my father Dr. Troy Donovan."_

_Someone behind them dropped something heavy and it echoed loudly as it clattered to the floor. "Zane? Oh my God Zane, you're here."_

A tall, willowy, very pretty, young brunette was standing in the entrance to a hallway with a look of utter shock on her face. Studying her face, Zane couldn't place it. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The young woman quickly bent down to pick up the items she had dropped, avoiding eye contact. "No. No we've never met. I'm Dr. Donovan's assistant, been with him with him for two tears. Your father just talks about you from time to time and the resemblance is uncanny." She stood back up. "I'm Sara by the way." She jutted a hand out to Zane who took it warily. "Did your father know you were coming? Because he didn't say anything to me and I'm sure he would have been here to meet you if he knew."

"So he's not here? Any idea when he'll get back?" Jo asked.

Sara turned and noticed the rest of the group for the first time. "He shouldn't be long. Just had to pop over to the museum, a problem with one of the exhibits and the opening is this weekend. I could call him if you'd like."

Flashing a badge and stepping forward Pete answered, "Pete Lattimer Secret Service this is my partner Myka Berring. We would like to ask you a couple questions before your boss gets back. Do you have a conference room, some place we could talk?"

Sara's eyes widened at the sight of the badges. "Sure please follow me." She led them down a narrow hallway to a lavish conference room. "This is where we meet with investors." Gesturing towards the chairs lining the table she sat down in one herself. "Is Dr. Donovan in trouble?"

Pete opened a notebook and clicked his pen. "That is what we're here to find out. We just have a few questions about your boss ok?"

Sara nodded and shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Pete gave her a smile trying to get her to relax. "Has Dr. Donovan been acting strangely lately?

"You mean more then normal?" She answered with a small laugh.

"Yes anything since you returned from the Turkey trip." Myka interjected.

Taking a deep breath she started, "Dr. Donovan had always been obsessed with his work but lately it's different. Like one minute he'll be his normal obsessive self and the next he's just not. He's anxious, easily agitated. And the kicker is he has this scar on his face that keeps appearing and then disappearing."

"On his forehead, above his right eye?" Zane asked, uncertainty in his voice.

Sara nodded "Exactly, it wasn't there before the last dig and now it's fleeting. He also spends a lot of time obsessing over his son and a niece and nephew he'd never mentioned before."

Claudia leaned over "What's up with the scar dude?"

Shaking his head, "I'll explain later." Or not at all if he could help it.

A voice came echoing down the hall. "Sara? Are you down here? Lindy at reception said there were Secret Service agents and" Troy Donovan entered his eyes zeroed in on Zane. "and my son… Zane."

Zane's eyes glazed to that defiant look Jo had seen a hundred times. His smirked turned hard as stone as he stood to face his father. "Hey _dad_, long time no see."

Troy took a step forward. "Zane, I don't know what you want me to say."

Countering Zane took a step back "how about an I'm sorry I walked out on you when you were a kid? How about an explanation for why you turned your back on me? Why I was such a disappointment? Start there _dad.__" _He spit out the last word.

Raising his hands in surrender Troy took a step back himself. "Son, I can never take back what I did and I am truly sorry. When I left you were fifteen and in college, and I never intended to go this long without seeing you. I was just wrapped…"

"Wrapped up in your work." Zane snorted "I've heard that before. That was always the problem wasn't it. Your work, your digs, those god damn ancient societies were more important then me or mom. People who were dead and buried were more important than any live person could be. We were never enough for you, were we?"

"I deserve that. But it's not that you weren't important Zane, it's that I don't know how to relate to you. You never opened up to me when something was bothering you and your mother always took your side. Coddled you too much for your own good. You hacked NASA at 10 and she wanted to ground you for a week and be done with it. I wanted to send you to military school."

"Typical Troy, blame everyone but yourself. Maybe mom was a little too soft on me, but at least she was there. More then I can say for you, even before you left. And sure I am nowhere near perfect but I own my mistakes dad. Every crime I committed, every crappy thing I have ever done that's on me. I don't go around blaming kids for my mistakes." Zane's fists were clenched and his jaw was set, itching for the fight. He was never one to resort to physical violence but right now he just wanted to punch his dad square in the jaw. "And I sure as hell don't abandon my family."

A small powerful hand pulled back on his arm. "Let's get some air. Let Pete and Myka do there jobs." Jo cocked her head towards the door. Zane nodded and reluctantly followed her. "Claudia coming or staying?" Jo asked as she half pushed a seething Zane out of the room.

"I'll stay and do my job." Claudia's own jaw was clenched as she stared at her uncle.

"We'll be outside." Jo said as the stepped through the door.

Troy's gaze lingered on the door after the pair had left. He had noticed his mother's engagemnet ring on that woman's finger. Further proof of what he ahd missed out on in Zane's life. Abruptly he turned on the three Warehouse agents. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

Once again flashing their badges "Myka Berring, Pete Lattimer, Secret Service and this is our associate Claudia Do…" Myka started but Claudia cut her off.

"Just Claudia" her voice like steel her gaze icy. This was after all a man who looked exactly as her father would if he were alive. This was a man who abandoned her cousin and didn't bother to try and find her when Joshua disappeared.

"We have some questions about you last dig and your visit with your ex-wife last week. Sara why don't you leave us, we don't have anymore questions for you right now." Pete finished and Sara left the room.

"Helen? What are you talking about? I haven't seen my ex wife for sixteen years." At first Troy's confusion was genuine and then he just looked shocked.

"Funny," Myka said. "We have you on security cameras in both places at the same time, hundreds of miles apart. Care to explain that?"

"Someone messed with the security footage." Troy simply stated, now staring at Claudia.

Pete shook his head. "I've had my best computer people on this and the footage is genuine and your ex-wife is positive you were there. Wanna try again doctor?"

Troy shrugged gaze still on Claudia. "No idea I was here in DC all of last week and I haven't seen or talked to Helen in years." He paused. "You look like your mother Claudia."

Gaze still icy she locked eyes with her uncle. "Funny I barely remember what she looks like considering I lost all the pictures I had of any of my family when I was in foster care, Uncle Troy." She stood and stomped out of the room unable to face him anymore. She didn't stop until she was outside next to the SUV. Leaning against the car she tried to catch her breath, she hadn't expected the emotions that overwhelmed her.

Jo and Zane had been standing in the parking lot talking before Claudia had come out. Fists still clenched Zane looked at Jo. "I can't talk about this right now." Yes they had promised honesty and he would talk eventually. Right now though he wanted to hit something anything and he knew that her trying to get him to talk would just aggravate the situation.

"I wasn't going to ask." Jo folded her arms across her chest and looked at Zane, really looked at him. Never in all the years that she had known him had she ever seen him this angry. Pissed, sure, hacked off, yes, but seeing red angry, no. Even when she had dropped out of the Titan Mission he'd been more hurt then angry. Everything that he felt right now was completely justified and she wasn't going try to fight the rage he must be feeling. However she knew that anger eats you up inside, if you don't have an outlet it festers. "Later we can do some sparring, maybe see if I can find a gun range. Let you shoot a few targets."

This got a half smile out of Zane and a dissipation of some of his anger. He was about to say something when Claudia had run out. Jo ran a hand down Zane's arm and said "I'll be right back" as she walked over to the young woman.

"Claud, are you ok?" Jo asked.

Claudia threw herself into Jo's arms. "He looks just like I remember my dad. But he's not. I didn't think this would be so hard."

Jo patted her back. "I'm sure it is. I can imagine what it would be like if someone showed up looking just like my mom but clearly wasn't."

Zane had walked over to where the two women stood and Claudia pulled out of the hug drying her eyes. None of them said anything, they just stood there in the cold waiting for Pete and Myka to return.

Thirty or so minutes later the agents walked out of the office. "Did you get the artifact?" Claudia asked squaring her shoulders.

Myka shook her head. "No, if he has one he's not going to give it up easily. We're going to let him go and follow his movements. He'll lead us to the artifact. They always do."

"Let's get checked into the hotel and set up a base of operations." Pete added. The ladies started to pile into the vehicle but Pete stopped Zane before he could climb in. Motioning him away from the group, Zane followed. "Tell me about the scar."

Zane clenched his jaw again. "It came from a four wheeler accident when I was nine. I crashed and he hit his head breaking my fall. Nasty cut just above his right eye, needed eight stitches."

"And?" Pete prompted.

Pausing Zane tried to collect his thoughts. "I still have no idea what's going on here and I certainly don't believe in mumbo jumbo. But it wasn't my dad on the four wheeler that day, it was my Uncle James."


	8. Chapter 8

Zane pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to focus again on the security camera feed. His dad hadn't left his office since their visit but there was still no sign of Troy the second anywhere. Maybe this had all been a computer glitch. Someone playing a cruel trick on his mom perhaps. He heard the crack of Claudia's knuckles as she continued to pound on the keys on her own keyboard. Jo was strategizing at the table with Pete and Myka; she seemed to be in her element with this sort of work. She had also ordered another car for them in case they needed to split up into teams.

Part of him wanted to pack up his things and get the hell outta DC and back across the country far away from his father. Another part wanted to stay and see how this thing played out. Of course his curiosity was going to win out. It seemed like it always did with him.

Jo walked over and kissed Zane on the top of his head before addressing Claudia. "Hey Claud, let's take a break and go grab some food for everyone."

She set her lap top down and stretched. "Sure. I guess Pete and Myka have some questions for Zaney boy here and need me outta here for a few."

Jo smiled "Or maybe I just want to spend some girl time with my soon to be cousin-in-law."

"Six of one, half dozrn of the other." Grabbing her bag Claudia addressed the rest of the group. "You peeps play nice. Ok?" Then she and Jo left.

Before the door closed Pete called out "bring cookies!"

Shifting on the couch to face the table where Pete and Myka sat, Zane asked "Sup?"

"Hypothetically," Myka started carefully. "Could you tell the difference between your dad and you uncle? Apart from the scar?"

"Easy, ones _alive_ and a douche bag and the other has been _dead_ for more then half my life." Did they really think Uncle James was alive?

"Seriously if both of them were alive today could you tell them apart?" Myka pressed.

Sighing and not liking wherever this was going. "Yes I can tell the twins apart."

Myka glanced at Pete and he nodded. "Great because we are going to have to split up when we find the second guy and you and I are going to after that version. Pete and Jo can chat up your dad again…" Myka explained.

"That's not going to work. My dad has always fancied himself a ladies man. So if Pete shows up he'll shut down. If your theory is correct and this other guy is my uncle, James would respond better to Pete then dear old dad." Zane paused for a moment "and we need to make sure Claudia goes with Jo and Myka."

"Agreed." Pete said.

Myka looked confused. "Wait why?"

"Two reasons," Zane explained "first Troy will be much more willing to talk with her there I think and second if there is a possibility that this is her dad or someone posing as her dad…"

"We don't want her anywhere near him until we're sure, one way or another." Pete interjected. "I get it. Now we just need to find this second guy and find the artifact."

Curiosity getting the better of him Zane asked. "Are you guys seriously thinking that whatever my dad found somehow brought my long dead uncle back to life?"

The pair looked back and forth for a moment and Myka took a deep breath. "The short answer is yes, we do believe that something could have brought your uncle back. The things that we deal with aren't always explainable by science. It's hard to explain but sometimes an object becomes powerful due to the energy from either a person or event surrounding it. Most of the time no matter how innocuous it seems they're dangerous, our job is to collect them. To save people from themselves. How many crazy things have you seen that no matter how theoretical the science is behind it, no matter how improbable? You have traveled faster then the speed of light. You have seen people turn to stone. You have a thousand other stories that you didn't get a chance to tell us all of which seem completly unbelievable. We believed them so you need to believe us that freaky weird things happen and we think they are happening now."

For a moment Zane contemplated what she said. "As much as I hate to admit there are things I don't understand, but I think whatever is happening here is way beyond my expertise."

Myka smiled "Good, now I need to go check in with Artie. See if he has anything new for us." She pulled out a Farnsworth and went out of the room.

Pete studied Zane for a moment. "We'd never let anything happen to Claudia. You know that right? She's like my little sister."

"I know that. Part of me feels guilty for letting her down after Joshua disappeared. Part of me still sees her as that scared little kid who just lost both her parents." Zane rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't have much in the way of family just my mom, Claudia and Joshua, at least biological family. Claudia thiks the world of her Warehouse family. I just want to keep her safe."

Pete was thoughtful for a moment. "My dad died when I was a kid, so I know about lack of bio fam. Just my mom and my sister. I'll keep Claudia safe, the best I can."

"Thanks man. I really appreciate that."

"We're back and we come bearing lunch and cookies." Claudia said as she entered the room. Both hers and Jo's arms were laden with bags. "Watch your fingers around Pete when he's hungry, Jo. He can't distinguish between appendages and hot dogs when the stomach takes over."

"Ha-ha you are hilarious shorty." Pete teased as he grabbed a few of the bags from Claudia. "Where are these cookies you talked about?"

Lunch was soon devoured and they split back into their earlier roles, the Donovans cyber stalking Troy and the unknown, Pete, Myka and Jo strategizing their next moves. Jo had even placed her gun briefcase on the table but had yet to open it. Zane could tell she was itching to though.

A loud beep sounded on Claudia's computer. "We have a ping people." She rapidly typed on her computer. "And we have a location on mystery Donovan."

Jo had sprung open her case and was strapping her spare pistol to her ankle. One was already in a shoulder holster that was going to be hidden under her jacket.

"Cool toys." Pete said appreciatively, eyeing the collection.

"Next time you're near Eureka, stop by. I'll show you guys the really fun stuff. We've got a shooting range in the basement." Jo's eyes wild at the thought of having friends over who enjoyed her hobby as much as she did. Whatever made her happy Zane thought. He had particle accelerators she had deadly weapons.

She lifted another gun and pressed it into Zane's hand. "It's just a tazer, ok? You probably won't need it but just in case." She stifled a laugh as he awkwardly tried to tuck it into the small of his back.

"Wow this is more uncomfortable then I imagined." Zane said adjusting the tazer again. "How do you guys wear one of these all the time?"

"You get used to it or you get a holster." Pete said packing the rest of his gear and taking out extra purple gloves handing a pair each to Jo and Zane. "First sign of any hinky objects put these on before touching anything."

Myka threw a bag over her shoulder. "Let's move out. Claudia you're with Jo and me, tailing Troy."

A fire had been lit in Jo, she loved a good op. This one wasn't particularly dangerous but it wasn't the type she was used to brining Zane along for. "Stay safe." She whispered to Zane as the group filed onto the elevator heading for the parking garage.

"Have fun and please don't actually kill anyone," He whispered back "unless you have to, of course."


	9. Chapter 9

**Eureka and Warehouse 13 are still not mine but I am thankful to the people that do own them letting me mess around with their characters.**

The ladies had been sitting in the rented car for close to an hour, waiting for the good doctor to show his face. The plan was a simple one let Jo try to coax the information out of him by playing the concerned fiancé. If that didn't pan out plan B, Claudia was kinda hoping it came to plan B. Finally their mark emerged.

Slipping into op mode Jo stepped out of the car and approached Troy as he was leaving his office. "Dr. Donovan?" She smiled sweetly at the man. "I'm not sure if you remember me from earlier. I was here with Zane. Can we talk for a minute?"

An appraising eye swept Jo up and down. "Sure, wow my son has nice tastes. Beautiful ring by the way." His eyes stopping on her left hand before meeting her eyes.

"Thank you, I understand it was your mothers." This time she batted her lashes laying it on thick. "I'm Jo by the way Jo Lupo. Your son's fiancé." She extended a hand his way.

Troy sighed, yet another reminder of what he had given up for his obsession. One he wasn't sure was had been worth it anymore. Zane was now a man, a man who Troy had hurt deeply. Claudia had been five the last time he had seen her now she was a grown woman one who had to spend time in foster care due to his selfishness. Clearing his throat he took Jo's proffered hand "Congratulations Jo and please call me Troy. When's the big day?"

Squeezing with slightly more force then necessary but not enough to truly cause pain, Jo shook his hand and responded, "We haven't had time to set a date yet. We've only been engaged about a week."

"You didn't come here to talk to me about the wedding I'm probably not going to get an invite to did you?" He was still studying her knowing that she was hiding something. "You want to talk to me about that crack pot idea those federal agents had. I have no idea what they are talking about, there sure as hell isn't another one of me out there at least that I know of. I'm sure you know my twin brother died years ago. You're just here to sweet talk me right? Try and get information."

Not able to repress it Jo gave a small laugh. "Like father like son. You are very observant Troy; I see where Zane gets that from."

"Does he know you're here? From what I remember about his childhood and what I saw this afternoon my son has quite a temper." Troy stood stock still waiting for a response.

"Zane doesn't scare me; in fact it's the other way around. I was Special Forces, I could break him and you in half in a heartbeat if I wanted to." Jo smiled at the slight flinch Papa Donovan gave. "You on the other hand scare me. Not physically but even after all these years you still have such an emotional hold on Zane. One hint of you surfacing had him flying across the country for answers. What does that tell you?"

"It tells me that the boy loves his mother enough to confront the jackass that abandoned him." Troy hung his head.

"The fact that he didn't put your sorry ass through the wall early and that he would even bother to talk to you, tells me a lot. It tells me that despite what you put him through you raised one hell of a decent person. An amazing man, one that you should beg to give you another chance."

"How do you know I even want another chance?" His eyes hardened who the hell did she think she was?

"Your assistant seemed to know exactly who Zane was when we showed up. You also seemed to have way to many physics journals in your conference room for an archeologist. Funny that they are all issues that contain papers that Zane wrote, just issues with his papers." Jo challenged. "But if you hurt him again they will never find your sorry ass.

Troy sighed. "You are a very perceptive young lady. Very loyal as well, I can see why Zane likes you… but I wouldn't even know where to start with him." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Jo took a step towards him and placed a hand gently on his arm. "Start by explaining what you know about this doppelganger you have running around out there. One that has a scar over his right eye, a scar that your brother had that you don't"

Panic filled Troy, they knew way too much already. He tried to bolt but Jo's grip suddenly became vice like and she twisted it behind his back. Screaming in pain he fell to his knees. This woman was deadly.

"I'd hoped that we could do this the easy way." Jo sighed.

At that moment Myka and Claudia rushed forward. "Dr. Donovan the Secret Service has a few more questions for you." Myka started. "Would you mind coming with us?"

Myka and Jo helped him to his feet and Myka slapped a set of cuffs on him.

"Doesn't look like I have a choice in the matter?" Troy shot death glares at Jo. "What would my son say if he found out you were arresting me?"

"Oh he'd probably say thank you. Don't worry I've arrested him tons of times too." Jo pushed him into the back seat of the rented car and slid in after him, letting Claudia take the front seat.

"Where are you taking me?" Troy asked when the car was in motion.

"Somewhere we can talk Uncle Troy." Claudia said not bothering to turn around.

Troy shut his eyes. He had never meant for things to go like this, for his plan to take this long. Sure he was a crappy dad and apparently a terrible uncle, and he wished that he could explain this to Zane and Claudia. They would never understand though, damn if he was honest he still didn't understand it himself. One thing was certain he didn't deserve their forgiveness.

More then anything though he wished that Zane's super intimidating fiancé wasn't staring at him, probably contemplating how she could kill him and get away with it. She was beautiful that was for sure but she had an edge to her and she seemed to be willing to fight for what she wanted. Jo reminded him a lot of Helen although his ex wife never had to use brute strength to bring him to his knees.

Myka pulled the car to a stop in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"Let's go and have a little chat Uncle." Claudia said sliding out of the car and opening the door so Jo could prod him out. "Come on Troy." Claudia was pushing him towards the entrance, her eyes cold.

The interior was dimly lit slightly cold, not well insulated against the early November chill. A solitary table sat under an overhead lamp, a chair on either side of it. Claudia pushed Troy into one of the chairs after taking off his cuffs and walked around to the other side. Jo took a step forward but Myka held her back. "Let her have this Jo. She needs this."

Jo nodded and took a step back as Claudia swung the chair around a sat down.

"So _Uncle__Troy_ care to tell me why you were in two places at once today."

"I was at my lab all day today." Troy smiled at her. "I can't believe how grown up you are. The last time I saw you, you had pig tails and were still carrying around that security blanket."

"That was a long long time ago. A lifetime ago, that little girl had to grow up pretty frakin fast." She slid a security cam photo from this afternoon at him. "Who is this?"

"You wouldn't understand sweetheart."

Slamming a hand on the table Claudia hissed "Don't call me sweetheart and answer the damn question. Who is this?"

Troy clenched his jaw but didn't speak. Slamming picture after picture down Claudia's anger was building. Troy was now averting his eyes from both the pictures and from her.

Her voice was steady but hard as steel. "You owe me. You owe me for abandoning me when my parents died. You owe me for forgetting about me when Joshua disappeared. You owe me for causing all that pain to your son and screwing his life up so bad that he wasn't in a position to help me." She pulled a picture of her parents and shoved it in front of his eyes. "You owe them for separating their family."

Hot tears were spilling down Troy's cheeks. "I'm sorry but I did this for you Claudia. Your father was the better man. It should have been me that died not him. I was trying to right the wrongs of fate to bring him back."

A sadistic laugh escaped Claudia lips. "So you think your God now?" She picked up one of the security photos again. "Troy who the hell is this and why is he here?"

"He's here because I brought him back." Troy swallowed hard. "That man is your father Claudia. The man in the photo is my brother James."


	10. Chapter 10

**This one is pretty short in comparison to other chapters but we are getting to the climax of the story. Still don't own and no copy write infringement intended. **

The second senior Donovan was proving to be much more evasive then Troy had been. Thirty minutes ago Jo had texted saying the ladies had brought their mark to the rendezvous point. Jo would be smug at the fact that they were faster in their pursuit then Zane and Pete were. As much as Zane hated not being the best at everything, police work was definitely an area where Jo had him beat hands down.

Zane wiped the sweat off his brow. Chasing a perp was so much harder then it looked. Even after hundreds of games of paintball and laser tag, he'd even been to the gun range more times in the past few months, ok so he'd never been to the gun range before Jo. She always made the stealthy part of her job easy. And so did Pete, he noted following the seasoned law man around to the side of the building.

"Ok Zane, this how we are going to play this," Pete began as they stood outside the small café they had traced the mystery man to. "I want you to go in first and cautiously approach the target. Draw him into conversation; try to get him to come willingly. I'll cover you, although we _shouldn__'__t _have a dangerous situation on our hands. Keep the tazer handy. He may try to run when he sees me. If he does I'll slap the cuffs on him and we'll drag him out. You ready?"

Zane nodded, suddenly much more appreciative of the efforts so many people had put into busting him. It really felt weird being on the other side of that.

Cautiously Zane entered the small café and quickly spotted the mystery man sitting alone at a table, hunched over a laptop. Taking a deep breath and approaching the table Zane said. "Hey dad," He plopped himself down across from a shocked twin of his father. "About earlier, look I was pissed, well I still am pissed but maybe I should have heard you out first."

The elder man looked somewhat bewildered at the appearance of the younger Donovan. "Zane?" He shut the laptop. "Oh my God, Zane. Look at you. You're so grown up."

"Dad you saw me earlier this morning. Are you feeling ok?" Zane was doing his best to look concerned.

Shaking his head the man said "Of course. It's just been so long that it feels like the first time again. I read you paper on boson particles. It was simply brilliant, much more insightful then any of the work I've done." Faux Troy had reached across the table to pat Zane's hand but Zane pulled back.

"That's comparing apples to oranges. Archeology and Particle Physics couldn't be farther apart. I'm actually surprised you understood that paper at all." Zane scoffed. "Uncle James would have loved it and I know Joshua enjoyed it. But I just don't buy you reading Modern Physics, unless you were looking for something to put you to sleep."

"You've talked to Joshua? Recently?" The copy asked.

Waving a hand Zane said dismissively. "Yeah we bounce ideas off each other from time to time. It's nice having another physicist in the family." Zane studied the man across from him. "Why is that important to you?"

"I heard he disappeared. Heard he was presumed dead." The words came out chocked and breathy.

"He was missing but Claudia managed to find him a few years ago." Zane leaned in. "Why are you so interested after all the years dad?" Zane was waiting for some type of confession, something sciencey that would tell him this was not his uncle. Because right now he wasn't so sure that it wasn't James Donovan sitting across from him. The years hadn't faded the memories of his favorite and only uncle. The way the man drummed his fingers on the table was very Uncle James. The way he rolled his head to the side when contemplating a question, that was Uncle James. His dad was a nervous toe tapper who rolled his shoulders while thinking. That damn scar presented a problem too. It was just how Zane remembered it and it hadn't been on Troy this morning.

I'm getting older son." Tapping fingers. "Maybe I just want to right some wrongs" Neck roll "I missed out on so much and maybe I want to be a part of your lives again."

"Hmm." Zane leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "But why now? You've had sixteen years to find me. Hell, mom still lives in the old house. It wouldn't be too hard to find any of us."

"Helen wouldn't tell me anything when I talked to her last week."

"Really? Earlier today you told me you hadn't seen mom in years? Zane watched the man squirm.

"Look, maybe I just needed to talk to you privately. See if you knew where your cousins were. I've missed all three of you so much."

"Claudia was there this morning remember?" Zane paused. "How could you remember? _You_weren't there. Were You?"

Swallowing hard the elder Donovan replied "Of course I was there. I've just been having some memory lapses. Maybe I should see a doctor."

"Who are you?" Zane challenged. His father would outright lie, his uncle not so much.

Standing the man picked up his laptop. "This is getting ridiculous Zane. You know who I am. I have to go now." And he turned towards the door. Ding Ding Ding, avoidance not lying.

Pete was ready to foil the escape though. He had been leaning against the doorframe and simply blocked the man's escape. "I'm afraid you can't leave now Dr. Donovan. Remember me? Agent Lattimer Secret Service. Come with me please." Pete cuffed the man for good measure before escorting him to the SUV.

"Where are we going?" The mystery man asked as he slid into the back seat.

"To see some friends" Pete quipped "and to get some answers."


	11. Chapter 11

Since Troy's confession about who the stranger was, he had refused to answer any questions. He wasn't giving up a location for the man he called his brother or how he supposedly brought him back to life. In fact he did nothing more then sit with his head cradled in hands.

However he was not the one Jo was currently concerned about. Five feet away Claudia's face was a mask of anger. Fortunately masks were a specialty of Jo's and she could see past the anger and see the hurt, the confusion and the pain. That poor girl, Zane had not wanted to bring her in on this for this exact reason. Jo knew how it felt to lose a parent and after all that time if someone said her mother was still alive, she couldn't imagine the hurt Claudia must be feeling right now. Myka had tried to comfort her but Claudia being foremost a Donovan had shrugged her off.

The familiar sound of her phone receiving a text message came from her pocket.

Zane had sent her a message _We've got him. On our way - Love Z_

"Zane and Pete are on their way. We'll have answers soon." Jo announced to the group. Troy looked up at her his face ashen.

"Do you want to try telling us the truth now Troy?" Myka asked. "Tell us how you did this? How did you bring your brother back?"

Violently Troy shook his head. "I can't, I can't because you will undo what I've done."

Shaking with rage Claudia walked over to the table and kicked Troy's chair so it turned to face her. "You just don't get it do you? More then anything in the world I want my parents back. I want my family back but you can't mess around with this stuff. There are _always_ consequences. Right now I'm trying not to fall apart again. I lost my dad once I'm not sure I can do it again. You selfish bastard."

"You don't have to lose him again. He's here now. Don't you see, we can all be a family again?" Troy was pleading with Claudia.

"What about my mom? Didn't think I want her back too? Or were you only thinking about yourself? Sixteen years of abandonment and you think this will fix everything. This would heal your rift with your son? You thought this would make up for Joshua's disapearance or for the time I spent in the psych ward. You're supposed to be a genius but you're just pathetic. I feel sorry for you." She stomped away again, trying to calm the rage that was now bubbling faster in her.

* * *

><p>Sitting in silence in the back seat of the SUV, James studied his nephew. Wondering if things had been different if his life would have been different, a quick internet search had told James that Zane had his share of issues. Brilliant and a promising talent in physics, much more so then he had been but still prone fro trouble, serious trouble at times. Obviously Troy's abandonment had been devastating on the child and not just the disappearance after James' death. Zane had always been spirited and felt like he knew better then everyone, but deep down Zane was still that scared kid he would spend time teaching physics to. Zane had always cared more about others then he was willing to admit.<p>

"Tell me about the girl your mom said you're seeing." Might as well make an effort. He could see the battle raging through Zane's mind as he decided what if anything to say.

Finally Zane spoke "her name is Jo. Jo Lupo and she's head of security at the company I work for."

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah, I'm going to marry her. Gave her Gram's ring."

"Congratulations that's great." James was truly happy for his nephew. Zane merely grunted. "How are Joshua and Claudia?" James asked tentatively.

Zane glanced at the man next to him before locking his eyes forward. Still not sure whether or not to trust James. "Their doing well, Joshua works for CERN, the supercollider project and Claudia works with Pete. Her job is classified though."

Relief filled James he wanted more answers but now probably wasn't the time to ask. The rest of the car ride was filled with silence and tension. Soon Pete pulled up to the seemingly abandoned warehouse. The three men walked towards the door. Once inside Pete removed James' cuffs and led the man towards the table. Zane had crossed to Claudia and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her stance softened slightly and she leaned her head into Zane's chest.

James took the seat across from his twin. The differences between them were slight although Troy looked more tired and just a little older.

"Troy" James licked his lips as he began. "It's over. It should have never begun. I think you know that."

"No" Troy stood and shoved the table aside. "You can't go now. Look at what getting you back cost me." He tried to rush his twin but Jo had quickly closed in on Troy.

She twisted an arm behind his back, effectively subduing him. "Play nice." She hissed. Troy stopped resisting Jo's hold and stood stock still.

James stood and approached his daughter and nephew tentatively. He smiled at the two of them. "We owe you an explanation. He never meant to hurt anyone, but he did. I'm so sorry. At the same time it's so good to see you both together as a family."

Troy made to step forward but Jo twisted his arm harder and the man fell to his knees. "Please I have to stop this. I can't lose James again. He's the only family I have left."

Pete helped the man back to his feet while Jo still held tight to his arm. "What's the artifact?" Pete asked gruffly.

Troy shook his head. "If I tell you I lose him all over again."

Unable to help herself Jo tightened her grip. "Look at them. Look at your family." She hissed in Troy's ear. "Look over there do you see the hurt that you are causing your son and your niece right now? Do you? I have met my share of self centered jackasses in my day but you take the cake. How dare you hurt them over and over again so you can feel better?"

It took all her self control not to snap his arm in two. "Tell us what you did. Tell us so you can stop hurting the children you once swore you would protect. Or I swear to God you'll regret it." It was easy to forget just how dangerous Jo could be when she wanted to be.

Knowing the battle was lost Troy's body sagged. With his free hand he reached into one of his pockets. "I found this over twenty years ago." He handed Pete a small scroll. "It's instructions on how to resurrect a loved one but I needed a catalyst. It needed a second piece to work. I spent years trying to find the other piece needed. And I did in Turkey a few weeks ago."

Myka now had the scroll and was shoving it into one of he plastic bags. Sparks flying everywhere when it hit the bag. "What's the other piece? Where is it?"

Fat tears were running down Troy's face. "It's a piece of Lazarus' death shroud."

"Wait like the Lazarus brought back to life by Jesus from the Bible, Lazarus?" Jo asked incredulously relaxing her grip farther without letting go of Troy's arm.

"Good girl you know your scripture. It's true, the old story is true and it helped bring him back to us. James was the only one who ever understood me. Do you know what it's like to lose a person who is your other half?" Troy shot a look across the room to where James stood with Zane and Claudia.

"Uncle James?" Zane asked skepticism in his voice. Even with all the evidence today had given him this still shouldn't be happening. "How is this possible? I went to your funeral I saw you dead in that coffin. I saw it. This is some nightmare."

James reached a hand out to his nephew. "I'm right here Zane. This is as real as it gets."

Zane pulled back still skeptical. Claudia however launched herself at her father, "Daddy!" She buried her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Taking a hand James smoothed his daughter's hair. "Its ok love, I'm right here."

Claudia looked up at him her eyes noticing the braided cloth necklace around his neck. "But you shouldn't be. You can't be." Inwardly cursing her uncle for putting her in the position she was in.

Zane had taken a step or two closer to his cousin and uncle.

"I know. What Troy did was wrong, done with the best of intentions but still wrong." James reached out and grabbed Zane's good arm. "Listen to me both of you. Really listen to me. I am so proud of everything you have both accomplished. I wish I could have been there for you. Claudia I love you and your brother so much. I know I won't be there to watch you grow into the amazing woman that I know you will be, at least not in a way that you can see me. But I will always be watching…

"Zane, I'm so sorry that your dad was once again too obsessed with the past to see the extraordinary young man who just wanted to be loved by him. You are at heart an incredibly good person. Never forget that and no it doesn't mean you have to be boring." James swallowed hard. "Please let your dad earn another chance to be a part of your life, for me please."

Zane nodded. "How is this real? How are you really here?" Zane felt his own tears escape down his face. Uncle James had been his hero.

"You need to have more faith son. Not just in science or in that lovely lady over there that you are marrying but in the things you just can't explain yet." James turned to his daughter. "Always be true to yourself love. Find your own happiness and please tell Joshua that I love him."

She nodded "Tell Mom we love her too." James nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Claudia it's the necklace." Myka yelled from across the room.

"I know." Claudia yelled back her arms slipping around her Dad's neck. "It's time." She whispered to him. If she didn't do it now she would never be able to.

"I love you both so much. Please be happy and watch out for each other." James smiled once again and Claudia pulled the cloth from around his neck. One second a full bodied man stood in front of him the next second there was nothing left but dust. The cloth fell from her hand to the ground and Zane caught her before she fell as well.

Jo let go of Troy and the older man fell to the ground sobbing. Myka walked over and picked up the necklace that had been made from the death shroud. Violent purple sparks flew as she dropped it into another bag Pete was carrying.

"Shhh. It'll be ok kid. Some how it will all be ok." Zane was holding a still sobbing Claudia, rubbing circles on her back. If only he believed it himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard disclaimer I own neither Eureka or Warehouse 13 but I do enjoyed writing about them.**

An eerie silence now filled the Warehouse that had only moment ago been a flurry of activity. Pete and Myka ushered Zane and Claudia out to one of the waiting cars.

Instead of following them out Jo turned and headed to where her future father-in-law sat in a crumpled heap on the floor. She felt a slight satisfaction when he flinched as she crouched in front of him. "Troy, Pete and Myka are going to drive you home. Is there someone we could call for you?"

Troy shook his head. "There's no one not any more." Sadness filled his voice and features.

Jo handed him a card out of her back pocket. It had her email and phone number on it.

"What is this?" Troy asked.

"It's a chance. A chance to fix what you have put those two through, not just for tonight but for the last sixteen years. I'll forward emails on to both them and Joshua until they want to contact you directly. But I'm warning you, don't go there unless you are 100 percent sure you want to do this. They are my family and I would do anything for them. Got it?" Her voice was polite but deadly.

"I don't deserve another chance."

"No you don't but you could earn one." Jo helped Troy to his feet and walked him towards the exit. "If you ever come in contact with one of these artifacts again, just don't do use it." Jo turned to go to the car containing Zane and Claudia when Troy called out to her.

"Jo, tell them I'm sorry please?" The man was still near tears.

Jo gave him a small sad smile. "Tell them yourself. When you mean it and they are ready to hear it."

* * *

><p>Many hours later when Jo and Zane slipped into bed, Zane turned to Jo and kissed her. "I don't know what I would do without you Jo-Jo."<p>

She knew all to well what her life would be like without him in it. "I hope you never have to find out." She whispered back. "Do you want to talk about today?"

Zane rolled onto his back and starred at the ceiling for a few minutes. "My brain is still trying to process all if this. I loved my Uncle James; he was my hero and the only man I ever looked up to growing up. Hell he's still the only man I have ever really looked up to. His death must have been hard on my dad since they were twins and I never used to understand why dad could just throw his family away. But if I lost you Jo, I would move Heaven and Earth to get you back. I understand the obsession I just wish I wasn't a casualty of it." He sighed heavily.

When she lost Zane she hadn't moved Heaven and Earth to get him back she had in fact pushed him away and tried to move on. Tried to hide the travelers secret from him, to keep him safe. "I'm sorry. I didn't do that for you. That I didn't try harder to fight for you. It's not that I didn't love you or that it didn't break my heart every day we were apart" She wiped a tear from her eye. "I love you more than anything and if something happens to separate us again I want you to be happy and safe."

"Hey," He wiped another tear from her cheek."Stop that. I mean right now, feeling how I do about you , if somehow you were replaced by the Enforcer. One who may or may not send my ass to solitary for the rest of my life for time travel. I'm sure I would have backed off too, at least for a while. Okay look let's put the past behind us and promise that in the future we will fight for each other. At least until we can't."

"And no using pieces of ancient burial shrouds to try to bring the other one back." Jo teased.

Zane laughed "No use of artifacts allowed." His lips captured hers. "Now lets talk about planning a wedding. Hopefully soon because I want to get started on those kids we talked about before."

She pinned him to the bed and straddled his hips. "I was thinking either March or June. Zoe is the Maid of Honor so either her Spring Break or summer vacation."

"What about a Christmas or New Years wedding?" Zane asked suddenly serious.

"That's only a few weeks away. I'm not sure we could pull it off. We need dresses and flowers and food and a cake and invitations and my brothers and my father need to be there."

"Food and cake are easy, Vincent could do I tomorrow if we asked. There is a botanist at GD. You could fly to Boston for a few days and go dress shopping with Zoe. And there are what ten maybe fifteen people outside of Eureka we would invite."

"But my brothers and my dad?" Sure the rest would be easy but that he whole family home for Christmas was almost impossible.

Zane flashed her his best smile "About that, I still owe you a killer Christmas Present after the Springsteen tickets last year. So I've already arranged for them to be in Eureka for Christmas. I was going to surprise you but I think throwing the wedding then is a much better idea."

Jo beamed "A Christmas wedding it is then." She kissed him again. "You truly are one of a kind."

* * *

><p>The air on the plane ride back to South Dakota felt much lighter then it had the previous day. There was still so mush healing to do but it would come. Much of the time was spent discussing wedding ideas amongst the ladies and sports amongst the men. Claudia had agreed to be the second bridesmaid and she, Zoe and Jo would go to Boston or maybe all meet in Chicago one weekend to find the perfect dresses for all of them. Myka was looking forward to meeting Jo's brother's, while Zane offered to introduce Pete to some of Eureka's most eligible ladies. Ones he had not dated of course he assured Pete after Jo had shot him a death glare.<p>

Zane had also spent time telling Claudia stories about fun times spent with her parents. All about the trouble he and Joshua used to get into and even a few stories about his dad.

It was late when Zane and Jo dropped the Warehouse crew back at Lena's.

"You guys really should stay the night." Myka insisted.

"Nah, we need to be back at work in the morning and apparently I have very little time to plan a wedding." Jo said as she hugged them goodbye. "We will see you in Eureka for the wedding next month right?"

"Abso-fricken-loutely, we'll be there with bells on. We'll drag Artie along for good measure, I'm sure he'd go just for Café Diem or the chance to pick Aunt Helen's brain on ancient Mesopotamia" Claudia hugged Zane tightly. "Love you cuz."

"Love you too squirt." Zane ruffled her hair.

As Claudia hugged Jo she whispered in her ear "take care of him ok?"

"I will" Jo smiled 'We'll send you the software for the holo-skyping so we can chat more. Call if you need absolutely anything. Oh and before I forget. I owe you ten bucks."

"Come visit us too. Anytime." Pete added. "Just bring treats."

After Jo hugged Pete, Zane shook his hand and hugged Myka the duo was off.

"So about those five kids were having" Zane nibbled on Jo's ear as the plane took off.

"We're having three and maybe we should get through the wedding first." Jo giggled.

"Ok how about three pregnancies then?" Zane looked hopeful.

" Um hm and twins run in your family. I can see right through you." Jo smirked.

"I can't slip anything past you can I sweetheart." Zane kissed her and then turned serious. "Please don't ever leave me Jo-Jo."

She pulled back and stared into his eyes. Rarely had she ever seen Zane vulnerable before this week and it was even more rare that he showed his insecurities. The man staring back at her had always felt like he was better off alone and given his history it wasn'tsurprising. Now he was putting his life and his happiness in her hands and she knew it must scare him senseless.

"Zane Donovan," she caressed his cheek. "There has never and will never be any man that I love more deeply and more completely then you. In any timeline or any parallel universe. I will NEVER EVER leave you."

Zane pulled her close his fingers stroking her face. "I will never stop fighting for us Jo-Jo. Even if I'm fighting you." Their lips met not just with their normal passion and sparks but also with promises of a lifetime of love to come. When they finally broke the kiss to come up for air Zane smiled "So when we get home later can we start on those five kids right?"

Jo raised an eyebrow at him "Three babe, we are having three. But we _can_ start practicing and practice makes perfect."

"You're perfect Jo-Jo."

"And don't you forget it." She sealed her last comment and her love for him with another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Ten months later Troy Donovan navigated his way down the main street of this tiny town in the middle of no where Oregon. Even as he pulled into a parking spot near the café downtown he wondered if he was doing the right thing. Over the past few months he had been communicating more and more with his son. Mostly through emails and with one or two very short phone calls, today he was making an unannounced visit. Hopefully he would be able to talk to Zane before his very scary new wife intervened. Not that he had actually been invited to the wedding, not that he earned the right to be invited either.

His arm still ached at the thought of Jo Lupo. Or was it Jo Donovan now? His ex-wife was very fond of their daughter-in-law. So Troy knew better then to rock the boat and voice any ill opinion of the woman. Honestly the only things he knew about her was she was Special Forces and she was fiercely loyal. That loyalty was probably something his son needed the most.

Opening the door to Café Diem, Troy took a look an appraising look around. It looked like any other small town diner.

"Welcome!" A beaming man called from behind the counter. "I'm Vincent. You must be new in town. What can I get you?"

"Actually I'm looking for someone." Troy started.

"Well I know everyone in town. Who are you looking for?" Vincent asked excitedly.

Troy swallowed hard no going back now. "I was looking for either Zane Donovan or Jo Lupo."

"Well I haven't seen Zane for lunch yet but Jo _Donovan_ is having lunch with the Sheriff. Right over there." Vincent pointed into the back corner; suddenly his expression had turned more cautious then cordial. "I didn't catch your name."

"Sorry, I'm Dr. Tr..." He started

"Troy? What are you doing here?" An apparently very pregnant Jo was walking towards him. Zane had neglected to mention the pregnancy in his emails. Thankfully her voice held curiosity and not anger.

Troy flashed her a smile trying to hide his flinch. "I came to see Zane and of you of course. So is my son around?"

Jo smiled broadly noticing Vincent's rapped attention focused on them. "Zane's at work. Why don't we go somewhere more private and talk." She motioned towards the door and Troy followed her out.

"Small towns" she explained. "They love gossip and anyone new to town is juicy. Always best to discuss private matters away from prying eyes."

"Congratulations by the way." He waved a hand at her prominent belly. "When are you due?"

"Twins, boys, due in about 5 weeks. Although Allison seems to think the boys will come any day now." Her face lit up as she rubbed her stomach. Only a few yards down the street she turned into the Sheriff's Office.

"I'm actually supposed to be on bed rest since twins tend to come early. However I was getting a little cabin fever so I was joining Sheriff Carter for lunch. Zane is probably going to go ballistic when he finds out." Walking past the front counter Jo pulled out a chair behind one of the desks and sat down. She motioned for him to sit in the chair opposite her. "He's _slightly_ over protective." She smiled warmly at Troy.

This was such a personality change from when she had twisted his arm and threatened him to not hurt Zane or Claudia again. He should definitely give her the benefit of the doubt. Zane, Claudia, Helen and Joshua all loved her. Hell she had been the one to help bridge the gap between him and Zane. The tingle in his arm was the only thing holding him back.

They spent a couple minutes making small talk. Troy asked about her family and her work here. Unsurprisingly most of her work was classified but she told him the basics. Their conversation was interrupted by Zane and a tall man in a tan uniform walked in.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Zane asked coming to stop just short of where his dad was sitting. Unlike Jo there was annoyance behind his curiosity.

"Sheriff Jack Carter. Welcome to Eureka." The Sheriff smiled brightly and extended his hand.

Troy took it "Dr. Troy Donovan, pleasure to meet you."

Zane had crossed to Jo and was silently talking to her while helping her out of the chair. "Carter can you please take Jo home?" Zane kissed Jo's lips and then leaned in and kissed her belly.

"No problem. Come on Jo. I'm sure you could use a nap." Carter held out a hand to her.

Jo huffed. "I cannot wait until these two are born so you two can coddle them and not me. Oh and we are going back to Café Diem for ice cream first."

"Two scoops?" Carter asked.

"You bet your ass I'm getting two scoops maybe even three." She turned back to Zane and his father. "Troy it was good to see you again. Zane, see you at home later."

Zane nodded as Carter and Jo left the room. He stared at the door for a few seconds after they left. Slowly he turned to his dad. "Why are you here?" This time there was no hint of the annoyance in his voice just frustration.

"I took a job as head of the Archeology department at the University of Oregon in Eugene. I'm taking up teaching giving up the thrill of the hunt." Troy explained.

Zane gave him a small smile. "If that's what makes you happy. I guess it would be nice to have you closer, for the sake of the boys."

"Congratulations by the way."

"I'm sorry I didn't mention the pregnancy. This whole relationship between us is really new." Zane ran a hand through his hair, looking slightly uncomfrotable.

"It's fine son. We are taking baby steps between us and your life is still going full force." Troy really was happy for his son but it reminded him of how much his previous obsessions had cost him. "Boys huh? Do you have names picked out yet?"

Zane laughed "Yeah, one is going to be Carter Joseph after Sheriff Carter and Jo's dad and the other is going to be Henry Douglas after a couple other friends of ours. Jo wanted to honor some of the important people in our lives. When every we have girls I'm sure we'll have one named after Grandma Emma or her mom Rose or even Allison, Grace or Zoë. "

"Jo seems like a great girl."

"She is amazing much better then I deserve for sure. Tough on the exterior but a big softy on the inside." Zane's face lit up when he talked about her.

Troy laughed "a little scary too. My arm still hurts from time to time."

"She can be very scary when she wants." Zane agreed.

Father and son talked for a few hours. More then they had talked in many many years. Around five, Zane's phone rang. It was Jo.

"Hey sweetheart… Yes he's still here… How are you? And the boys are kicking too much are they… No I will be home soon… Call Vincent let him know what you want and I will pick it up. . Love you too." Zane clicked off phone and put it back in the pocket of his suit jacket.

"The boys tend to play soccer with Jo's internal organs and only seem to calm down when I talk to them." Zane explained. "Are you staying in town or heading back tonight?"

"I'm heading home now. I'm glad we had our talk today." Troy stood.

"I'll call you when the boys are born so you can come visit." Zane extended a hand to his father.

Troy felt a tear form in his eye. "I would like that very much. Give Jo my best." The two men headed out to the street.

"I will. Don't be a stranger dad." Zane turned to leave.

"Hey Zane," Troy called out. "I love you son."

Zane smiled. "Thanks dad. I'll call soon. The boys should be here any day."

Stepping off the curb and getting into his car, Troy was happy that Zane hadn't just thrown him out of town. Today was a start. Troy had missed so much of Zane's life and now with the birth of his grandsons he was being given another chance. Another chance to have a family, this time he wasn't going to waste it.

**A/N Thank you all for reading another one of my stories, hope you enjoyed this one. Knowing that people enjoy these and reading your reviews make it worth the work that goes into them. Originally I wanted Jo and Zane to have twin girls but then I thought the boys would bring them around full circle to the Fathers and Sons theme.**


End file.
